


Sentimenti

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei si era innamorata, aveva riempito quel vuoto dentro di sé con i suoi sentimenti, con le emozioni che Shu le aveva fatto provare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimenti

**Titolo** : Sentimenti  
 **Personaggi** : Inori Yuzuriha  
 **Genere** : introspettivo  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : drabble, missing moments  
 **Wordcount** : 121 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : -

__  
Non avrebbe mai potuto odiare Gai.  
Perché se non fosse stato per lui, non avrebbe mai incontrato Shu.  
Anzi, in vero, avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo proprio perché le aveva fatto conoscere il ragazzo che l’aveva resa qualcosa.  
Shu le aveva mostrato la bellezza e la tristezza del mondo: l’aveva visto soffrire, cadere, vergognarsi del suo essere debole, sbagliare.   
Eppure Shu si era sempre rialzato.  
Shu era umano e l’aveva accettata per quello che era, anche se lei era un mostro.  
Anche se era un involucro vuoto.  
Lei si era innamorata, aveva riempito quel vuoto dentro di sé con i suoi sentimenti, con le emozioni che Shu le aveva fatto provare.  
Grazie a Shu, lei era diventata una persona normale.  
   
 __«Quindi sono questi i tuoi sentimenti per Shu?»  
«Chi è…Shu?»  
«Il nome dell’uomo che hai amato.»

__


End file.
